Scott Summers
Scott Summers better known as Cyclops is the Team Leader of the X-Men. Scott was born with the Mutant ability to shoot red concussive force beams from his eyes, which were latent until about the age of twelve. Early Life Scott Summers, along with his twin brother Alex, were born on July, 25 1985 to Daniel Summers and Moira Kinross. His parents never married, as his mother couldn't stay with his father any longer after finding out he had a child with someone else just prior to them getting together. Scott and Alex were then raised alongside their half-brother Lucas by Dan and Lucas' mother Karen and the two eventually married. Years later, when Scott and Alex were about twelve years old, his father Major Daniel Summers a test pilot in the U.S. Air Force, and his wife Karen Roe Summers flew the family back from a vacation in his vintage private plane, a de Havilland Mosquito, the plane was attacked and set ablaze. Katherine pushed Scott and Alex out the plane door with the only available parachute. The parachute was unable to slow their fall sufficiently to prevent Scott from suffering a head injury on landing (for years it was believed that Scott injured the part of the brain that would have enabled him to control his optic blasts). This was also the first time that Scott used his mutant power, to slow their descent. After their deaths Scott and his twin brother, Alex were placed in an orphanage, at which time, Nathaniel Essex (Mr. Sinister), the evil geneticist and Scott's future enemy, placed mental blocks on Scott which prevented him from controlling his optic blasts for many years. Two weeks later, Scott began to suffer from severe headaches. He was then sent to a specialist who discovered that lenses made of ruby quartz corrected the problem. Soon after, Scott's mutant power first erupted from his eyes as an uncontrollable blast of optic force. The blast demolished a crane, causing it to drop its payload toward a terrified crowd. Scott saved lives by obliterating the object with another blast, but the bystanders believed that he had tried to kill them and rallied into an angry mob. Scott and his brother fled, escaping on a freight train. Saved Fortunately for them Scott's display of power had attracted the attention of the mutant telepath Professor Charles Xavier who had been looking for them after the apparent death of the Summers's. Once he was able to track them down, he told them he was a mutant just like Scott and subsequently invited he and his brother to live at his Institute, wanting to make up for lost time on Moira's behalf. Scott and Alex became the first two students and X-Men at the Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters. X-Men As Cyclops, Scott became deputy leader of the X-Men and helped The Professor recruit many students including Jean Grey, Hank McCoy, Ororo Munroe and Warren Worthington III. While he was a skilled tactician, his social skills were lacking. Scott had fallen in love with his teammate Jean Grey, but his reserved demeanor prevented him from expressing his feelings. Scott also had to contend with Warren Worthington III, who at first, was also romantically interested in Jean. They did eventually confront each other with their feelings though, and became a couple. Season 1 Season 2 In Between Scott took Jean's death very hard, somehow feeling responsible and even taking a five week sabbatical from the team. Eventually, Scott and Emma reignited their relationship after she helped be there for him, though, Scott at first resisted. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Powers and Abilities Optic Blast: Cyclops possesses the mutant ability to project a powerful beam of concussive, ruby-colored force from his eyes. Cyclops's powers are believed to be ambient energies (such as solar radiation, photons, and cosmic rays) absorbed and metabolized by his body into concussive blasts that are released from his eyes. Cyclops's mind has a particular psionic field that is attuned to the forces that maintain the apertures that have taken the place of his eyes. Because his mind's psionic field envelops his body, it automatically shunts the other-dimensional particles back into their point of origin when they collide with his body. Thus, his body is protected from the effects of the particles, and even the thin membrane of his eyelids is sufficient to block the emission of energy. The synthetic ruby quartz crystal used to fashion the lenses of Cyclops's eyeglasses and visor is resonant to his minds' psionic field and is similarly protected. The width of Cyclops's eye-blast seems to be focused by his mind's psionic field with the same autonomic function that regulated his original eyes' ability to focus. As Cyclops focuses, the size of the aperture changes and thus act as a valve to control the flow of particles and beam's relative power. The height of Cyclops's eye-blast is controlled by his visor's adjustable slit. His narrowest beam, about the diameter of a pencil at a distance of 4 feet has a force of about 2 pounds per square inch. His broadest beam, about 90 feet across at a distance of 50 feet, has a force of about 10 pounds per square inch. His most powerful eye-blast is a beam 4 feet across which, at a distance of 50 feet, has a force of 500 pounds per square inch. The maximum angular measurement of Cyclops's eye-blast is equivalent to a wide-angle 35mm camera lens field of view (90 degrees measured diagonally, or the angle subtended by holding a magazine's pages spread open, upright at 9.5 inches from your eyes). The minimum angular measurement is equivalent to the angle that the thickness of a pencil would subtend at 4 feet (3.5 degrees, about a quarter of an inch viewed at 4 feet). The beam's effective range is about 2,000 feet, at which point a 1-inch beam has spread out to 10 feet square, and then has a pressure of .38 pounds per square inch. Cyclops's maximum force is sufficient to tip over a filled 5,000 gallon tank at a distance of 20 feet, or puncture a 1-inch carbon-steel plate at a distance of 2 feet. The extra dimensional supply of energy for Cyclops's eye-blast is practically infinite. Thus, so long as Cyclops's psionic field is active (which is constant), there is the potential to emit energy. The only limit to the eye-blast is the mental fatigue of focusing constantly. After about 15 minute of constant usage, the psionic field subsides and allows only a slight leakage of energy to pass through the aperture. Cyclops's metabolism will recover sufficiently for him to continue in about an additional 15 minutes. When directed at the energy-absorbing mutant Bishop, Cyclops was able to overload Bishop's powers in a matter of seconds. When Iron Man measured Cyclops's power while he was powering Bishop, he found the energy output was well over 2 gigawatts, larger than a large nuclear reactor. It is also stated that Cyclops does not use his powers at such a level due to the preoccupation he has regarding his control (or lack thereof) of his abilities. The maximum force of Cyclops' optic blasts are unknown, but a commonly given description is that he can "punch holes through mountains", and he has been shown to rupture a half-inch thick carbon steel plate. Spatial Awareness: Cyclops possesses an uncanny sense of trigonometry, in this sense used to describe his observation of objects around himself and the angles found between surfaces of these objects. Cyclops has repeatedly demonstrated the ability to cause his optic blasts to ricochet and/or reflect off those objects in a trajectory to his liking. This is commonly called a "banked shot" when applied to this talent. Cyclops has been observed causing beams to reflect from over a dozen surfaces in the course of one blast, and still hit his intended target accurately. It is his sense of superhumanly enhanced spatial awareness that allows him to perform these feats as well. Energy Resistance: Cyclops is resistant to the effects of his own powers. This is linked to him being capable of withstanding his brother's ability with no ill effects. This is a result of their close genetics, a quirk of mutant genetics that is common among siblings. Low Level Telepathy: On several occasions, Scott has demonstrated a small degree of telepathy, including using Cerebro once. Abilities Expert Pilot: Cyclops is an expert pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father. It has also been implied that his trigonometric sense improves his abilities in the air. Leadership: Cyclops has spent most of his superhero career as the leader of the X-Men or and has developed exceptional leadership skills. It is notable that regardless of their general attitude towards him, all of the X-Men tend to obey his orders in battle - because they know that he's usually right. Master Martial Artist: Cyclops also has extensive training in martial arts and unarmed combat, holding black belts in judo and aikido. His level of skill is sufficient to defeat six normal men with his eyes closed, and he has in the past held his own against such dangerous enemies as Wolverine and Ghost Rider. Personality Relationships *''Relationships'': Scott Summers/Relationships *''Family'': Scott Summers/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- *Emma Frost *Jean Grey (formerly) Friends ---- *Emma Frost *Alexander Summers *Lucas Summers *Hank McCoy *Ororo Munroe Notes *Favorite color is red. *Is a good basketball player. *Scott frequently listens to the radio. Links * Scott Summers/Gallery * Scott Summers/Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:X-Men Members Category:Mutant Category:X-Men: Season 1 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 2 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 3 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 4 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 5 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 6 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 7 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 8 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 9 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 10 Characters Category:Millionaires Category:The Summers Family Category:Brown Hair Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Blue Eyes Category:Human Category:Red Eyes Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Dating Characters Category:The Frost Family Category:Fathers